


(Je N’ai Pas Oublié) La Chanson Que Tu Me Chantais

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [35]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Caspian X, Pining, Setting: Post-Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: He’s no longer here, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t still in love with him.





	(Je N’ai Pas Oublié) La Chanson Que Tu Me Chantais

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to ship Caspian with Ramandu’s Daughter, but it doesn’t work for me. As a King, however, Caspian would have little choice about whether he marries; this might help explain some of his behaviour here. The title is from the poem _Les Feuilles Mortes_ , by Jacques Prévert.

When you first kiss the Star, you see Ed in your mind’s eye. It’s Ed you are kissing, Ed you love beyond reason, Ed you miss so much; it’s _always_ Ed. You know you’re beyond unfair, but you say nothing.

(What, about telling her, would change anything?)

Everyone knows Ed’s a touchy subject for you. _She_ mentioned him once, early in your re-acquaintance; you choked out ‘he’s gone’ and changed the subject. Nobody (Star or otherwise) has mentioned him to you since.

But you can’t let him go, even a little, and you wonder if she either notices or cares.


End file.
